


【扣TR】他会使天空这样地明净，叫全世界爱上了夜晚。

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Summary: TR，Nico，RPS。小短篇。这只是我杜撰的一个平行世界，一切与现实真人无关。





	【扣TR】他会使天空这样地明净，叫全世界爱上了夜晚。

**Author's Note:**

> TR，Nico，RPS。小短篇。这只是我杜撰的一个平行世界，一切与现实真人无关。

男孩双手撑着脸，趴在那张长桌子上看他。

桌旁的高脚凳有些兜不住那双长腿。距男孩手臂二十厘米之外的地方是一台笔记本，一叠乱糟糟的纸。原本使纸张维持整齐金色的燕尾夹三三两两洒在一旁，远处看像什么袖珍金子在反光似的，像男孩头发的颜色。

他走向这个年轻人。“你怎么还在这？”

“我也在这里打工，怎么就不能在这了。”

男孩把八字眉弄得委屈巴巴，眼里五分调皮五分狡黠。

而他本来的意思是你怎么这么晚了还没回去，但他觉得也没什么必要去纠正。他只是摇摇头。

“作业写完了？”他看看桌上的材料。

“不是作业！”男孩强调。“是论文。”

他笑了起来。“不都一个意思？”

“不一个意思。”对方坚持。

“行。”

“不行。你敷衍我。”

“你讲。”

“你得知道去上学（go to school）和在学校工作（work at a university）的区别。生活大爆炸看过没？”

“那么你是work at a university了？大二生？”

男孩脸色轻微地涨红了一瞬，又突然想到什么似的。“你知道我大几？”

这下他反而有点困惑。“我怎么不知道？”

男孩低下头去，看上去有点高兴，也不继续抬杠他那套论文不是家庭作业的大道理了。

“喝点东西？”他问。从男孩坐在这里到现在往少了算也已经过了三四个小时。

“我要特调。”

“只有果汁。无酒精。”

“我现在下班了，就是顾客，你不能拒绝顾客的要求。”

“好尝试。你猜怎么着，我也下班了。”

酒吧的舞台上，乐队其他人扯线的扯线，装琴的装琴。

男孩耷拉了一下眉毛。“那我自己去买。”他咕哝。

他叹了一口气，转身去了吧台，一会儿后回到桌前，手里端着两个长口杯。

“这个现在可以。”他推过一杯柳橙汁，上面装饰着一片柠檬。

“这个等写完作业才行。”他又推过另一杯，上面有一柄小小伞。“有度数。”

年轻人的蓝眼睛满足地弯了起来。

“不是作业。是论文。”

 

*

他被一条无所谓的短信的声响叮起来的时候，顺道瞄了一眼时间，早上6点35。

他没睡醒的脑子里过了一遍自己今天的日程和合租人今天的课表，迷迷糊糊起身，踩进了鞋子，出卧室门，又看了一眼房子里的另一件卧室。

门还关着，毫无疑问。

他梦游似地进了厨房，站在冰箱、平底锅与厨具之间短暂地清醒了一会儿。二十分钟后餐桌上出现了一碟本尼迪克特蛋，吐司和小香肠，一碗水果沙拉和一杯柚子汁。全套一人份的早餐。他留了张便笺纸压在盘子底下，又游荡回卧室倒头就睡。

「吃了早饭再去上课。」

底下一个T，划掉了，划掉的T旁边补了一个G。

 

*

“你在家给我留纸条要留真名。”

“我写顺手了。不都一样？反正你都知道。”

“就要真名。”

“行吧。”

 

*

半夜一点半他推开门，家里的沙发上裹着一条茧。茶几上堆着的东西和那天在酒吧桌上的差不多。

“起来，去屋里睡。”他在沙发前的地毯上坐下，把男孩垂在地上的长胳膊捞起来放到沙发垫上。

趴在那儿的人睁开眼冲他微笑，嘴角边有酒窝。

“早上好，杰拉尔德。”

“晚上了。”

“是早上。”年轻人眨眨眼。“从我看到你的时候开始算。”

 

*

那双蓝眼睛总是这样看他。

有点顽劣，有点开心，大多时候是有点傻气。比如：我要买个独轮车在屋子里骑（后来还真买了，把房间的地板骑出了痕）；我能连翻两个空翻了（立刻就在他眼前来了一轮，惊得他当场调断了手里吉他的二弦）；你快跟我说生日快乐，不然我就移除你Facebook好友（这倒是让他有机会把准备好的礼物递过去了）。之类之类，林林总总。

他和他说话，那眼底的弯弯的波纹就漾开来，像湖似的。

他跑到他工作的酒吧打工，跑到酒吧写作业——论文，等他也下班了，打着哈欠跟他一起回家。

“说真的，谁在酒吧写作业啊。”他其实还挺担忧的。而这一点本身也让他犯愁。他是大了些，可他以为自己也还没到老妈子的年纪。

“我白天都见不到你。”男孩理直气壮。“就晚上还来能听你唱唱歌。”

“白天你要上课，我要工作。”

“那你什么时候出专辑。”

“你想要？”

“想要。”

“行。”

“真的？”

“真的。”

“给我签名。不能和其他人的一样。不准写汤姆罗斯。”

“你要我写什么？”

“开头：给我亲爱的大溪地男孩，宝贝，甜心，尼可拉斯·图克尼。落款：爱你的杰拉尔德·拜诺依斯特。给你吻，给你情书。给你XXOO。”

杰拉尔德拜诺依斯特本人把嘴里的咖啡呛了出来。

 

*

他去过他的大学，很漂亮的校园，有一整个足球场那么大的湖（就是水面的颜色没有那双眼睛蓝），肥鸭子们在通往图书馆的路上大摇大摆，跟路过的学生仰头要吃的。

但是他暂时没什么机会去喂喂鸭子，鉴于他是来接人的并且他接的人走得比鸭子还晃。通宵复习整晚没睡就直接去考试的年轻人此时脚步虚浮，走在他身边脸上挂着迷蒙的微笑。

“尼可，不介绍一下吗。”

“你猜。”

“你哥哥？”

男孩一愣，接着笑得一头金发都在乱颤。

“我哥哥！来接我回家！怎么样，我哥哥好看吧。”

到了家依然没有消停。这位通个宵仿佛宿醉的室友好像发现了什么天大的好玩事儿。

“哥哥，我要睡觉了。”

“哥哥，不给弟弟讲睡前故事吗。”

“哥哥，晚安吻。”

“再演，看你还有多少戏。”他说。

男孩就像没听见，蹬掉鞋子放松地躺在床上，闭着眼睛仰起脖子，志在必得。

“晚安吻。”男孩重复。

 

他输了。其实仔细想想，他几乎没有赢的时候，也就无所谓再输个那么一两次。他离开前弯下身，嘴唇点了点那颗金色的脑袋。

“就这样？”男孩的声音在他身后追来。

“赶紧睡觉。”他斩钉截铁。

 

他回房间后的五分钟，手机震得像遭了轰炸。

「胆小鬼。」

「胆小鬼。胆小鬼。」

一整排外星人表情，三只生气的小黄猫，十个以上毫无逻辑的天气符号。

「Tom Ross。Tom Ross先生，Ross先生Ross先生。」

表情，表情，和表情。

「哎，你的真名明明多好听。」

「我们去大溪地玩吧。」

「杰拉尔德，杰拉尔德。」

「杰拉尔德。」

「胆小鬼胆小鬼胆小鬼胆小鬼胆小鬼。」

 

他突然笑了起来。先是不出声的笑，后来捂起了脸，笑得脸上发烫。再后来笑出了声音。

“笑屁啦！”对面房间里一声喊叫。

“快睡觉。小孩子不要讲脏话。”

“呸。”

 

*

一张邀请函被塞到他眼前时他楞了楞。他刚从台上下来，嘴唇间还抿着个拨片——话筒架上夹拨片的地方满了。

男孩这回没有直接跟他对视，酒吧里昏黄的灯光下耳朵尖意外地有点发红。

“毕业舞会，可以带伴儿。要不要和我去？”

他一下子没回过神。

什么时候的事儿？怎么就突然毕业了？不是才大二吗？不读书了？打工太多学分没修够被学校谈话了？还是出什么事了，是有什么苦衷吗？平时都强颜快活吗……还是其实是个他妈的天才提前修够了学分？看着傻里傻气不像啊？不过也说不准，好多天才不都不按套路出牌吗？等一等，他论文写完了吗？

“说谁傻里傻气呢。”

“呃。”

“朋友，你的心理活动说出来了。”

“呃。”

“你拨片掉了。刚才叼在嘴里那个。它现在是我的了。”

“噢、噢，好的。”

“内心小剧场蛮丰富的。”

“我不是，那个……”

“是要毕业的朋友给的。我只是去玩。”

“噢。”

“嘻嘻。你把我肩膀按红了。”

“对不起。”

“我开心着呢。”

“我只是有点急……没反应过来。”

“嘻嘻。”

 

*

舞会当天，会场外的露天天台上一个喝多了的尼可拉斯非要赖在他怀里窝着并不是什么令人惊讶的事情。

令他惊讶的是这位喝多了的尼可拉斯没有傻笑，没有发酒疯，反而老实异常，逻辑清晰。

年轻人穿着白礼服抱着他，脑袋低下来埋进他肩上。喝了酒的声音湿漉漉的。

“我不是小孩子。”

“嗯。”

“也不是一时兴起心血来潮。”

“嗯。”

“我不是在闹着玩。”

“嗯。”

他伸手摸摸那头金发。星星的光亮在上面缀着。

“你知道毕业舞会结束后的传统项目是什么吗？”年轻人又说。

他笑了一声。“你想就在这里做？”

“为什么不？”

“行。如你所愿。”

蓝眼睛倏地亮起来，睫毛在眼窝面前忽闪，一眨一眨地看着他。

一直一直只看着他。

“记得你之前让我在给你的碟上写什么吗？”他问。

“给我亲爱的大溪地男孩，宝贝，甜心，尼可拉斯·图克尼。爱你的杰拉尔德·拜诺依斯特。给你吻，给你情书。给你XXOO。”男孩一秒即答，重复得精准无误。

“给。”他从礼服的内口袋里拿出来给他，这是他专辑成品中的第一张。写了字的一面朝上。

 

给我亲爱的大溪地恋人，知己，挚爱，尼可拉斯·图克尼。

爱你的杰拉尔德·拜诺依斯特。给你爱，给你承诺。给你全部的我。

 

他眼看着面前的蓝眼睛里迅速聚集起一汪水汽。

“等……”

已经晚了。

不是小孩子的尼可拉斯图克尼先生咧开嘴笑得像个傻子。

然后图克尼先生扑到他身上哇地一声哭了。

 

Fin.


End file.
